


Time Spent With You (Is The Best Gift)

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Series: Keith's Birthday Fic Celebration [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reference to Child Abuse, Very Vague Reference to Attempted Child Sexual Abuse, keith's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Keith's birthdays haven't always been what you would call 'the best.' James makes things better.





	Time Spent With You (Is The Best Gift)

**Author's Note:**

> For James Fluff Week, Day 2.

“Hey.” James said, coming over to stand behind Keith, wrapping his arms around him and feeling that ever present thrill that he was _allowed_ to do things like that, now.

And it was proven when Keith leaned back against him slightly, rather than pushing him away as he would have done with anyone else. 

“A little birdie told me that it was a special day for you, and yet- my boyfriend seems to have failed to mention it.” James said playfully, leaning forward to hook his chin over Keith’s shoulder. 

“I… don’t like to celebrate my birthday.” Keith said with a grimace, his focus turned on the data pad in a way that made it clear he was trying to avoid James’ eyes. 

James frowned and tightened his grip on his boyfriend slightly. Keith only looked like that when he was remembering the less than pleasant aspects of his past, and James hated that he couldn’t go back in time and save Keith from all the pain that he had been forced to suffer during his lifetime.

“Why?” he asked softly, but he squeezed Keith gently as he hoped that Keith understood that he didn’t have to answer if he didn’t want to.

“Some of the families I was with… weren’t exactly kind, on my birthday. The best ones just ignored it, but the worst… let’s just say I didn’t appreciate their idea of ‘gifts’.” He looked up at James when he felt him stiffen in rage, “Nothing ever happened, I was always able to get away, but…”

“They still tried.” James finished through stiff lips, horror filling him as he thought of his boyfriend’s younger self having to go through that. He was angry, too, at a world that offered so much pain to a boy who only deserved joy. 

Keith sighed and relaxed back against him in what was obviously an attempt to get James to relax himself. “But they didn’t succeed and I’m fine. Look, if you want to celebrate, that’s okay with me. Just don’t expect me to be really excited about it.”

James brushed a kiss to the back of his neck, “Babe, yes I want to celebrate. This is the day that the most amazing, strong, selfless, beautiful man I have ever known came into the world; of course I want to celebrate that. But not in a way you won’t enjoy.”

Keith turned delightfully red at that, flustered, as he always was, at any compliment that wasn’t about his flying. “I’d really like to just spend the day with you.” 

James turned Keith around to press a soft kiss to the tip of Keith’s nose, smiling helplessly when it caused Keith to glow a little redder (as it always did). “Then let’s do that. We’ll take the bikes out into the desert and make a day of it, just you and me. I’ll even see if I can talk Hunk into making a picnic for us to take along.” He already knew Hunk would. Though the man (and probably everyone else) would likely be a little annoyed that he and Keith were going to be skipping out on the celebration that both Keith’s team and his own had been putting together for Keith, Hunk was one of the most understanding men James knew. He’d probably forgive them before James got the chance to apologize. 

“Iverson-“ Keith began with a frown, stopping when James shook his head.

“Already spoke to him and got you the day off, firecracker. We can leave as soon as you’re ready.” 

Keith looked up at him, and his smile was worth a thousand times any trouble James would get from their friends for canceling the party. It was worth _everything._

“Thanks.” Keith said softly, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips and drawing away to go toward his room. 

James turned to watch he walk back out the door, and he knew that he was smiling like a lovesick fool (because he was). 

Shaking his head after a few moments of contemplating how lucky he was and how much he loved his boyfriend, James walked out the door himself.

More than ready to get things prepared for a day spent with the man he loves.


End file.
